Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Jane/Lisbon implied. Patrick is asked to assist in an investigation of California's upper class and, as his handler, Teresa must attend a high profile event with him. How will this effect their relationship? Two parter. Reviews are loved! Xx
1. Part One

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**

_Summary: Jane/Lisbon implied. Patrick is asked to assist in an investigation and attends a ball hosted by California's richest businessmen and women. As his handler, Teresa is forced to go with him but will the evening be as awful as she thinks it will or will it provide a turning point in her and Patrick's relationship? _

_This was actually the first Mentalist fic I started writing, but I lost interest part way through and wrote my other 2 Jisbon stories. I rediscovered this fic the other day and decided to finish it, it didn't turn out anything like I hadn't expected to the first time. Originally it was a oneshot but I got so out of control I had to split it up._

_I really hope you like this fic, reviews are appreciated and part 2 is on its way soon! Xx_

* * *

**Part One**

In the sanctuary of her office, Teresa Lisbon sunk into her chair and leaned her head back against it. She had received a call minutes ago, informing her that Patrick was required to work on a high profile case, to give insights that investigating officers may have missed. The detective had just rang to ask for her permission to 'borrow' Patrick for the evening. Lisbon had no problem with this, even if a case came in she knew the team would be able to cope without him for the time being. Unfortunately for Teresa it hadn't been as simple as that, as Jane's handler she was required to accompany him.

"But I know nothing about the case!" Teresa had protested, knowing that she shouldn't pass up the opportunity to be involved with a investigation of this magnitude.

"Patrick Jane is being briefed at the moment, he'll fill you in on all the necessary details." Detective Hoffman, the head of the investigation had told her. "All we really need is for you to be there to supervise him so that anything we find out tonight can be verified and will stand up in court."

Lisbon had reluctantly agreed, knowing deep down that she had really had no choice in the matter. She wasn't looking forward to spending the evening with Patrick, especially at a high profile affair with California's movers and shakers. It certainly wasn't her scene.

A knock on her office door brought her out of her cycle of thoughts and she called for the visitor to come in. She wasn't particularly surprised to see Patrick Jane standing in the doorway, all cobalt blue eyes and cheeky grin. She hated the effect he had on her and the way he got under her skin in a way she had never let a man control her emotions before.

"Jane," She said, forcibly keeping her voice cool and even. "It seems that we'll be working together tonight."

"It does." He replied, closing the door behind him and slouching into the chair that sat opposite Lisbon's desk. "I've just met with Detective Hoffman's men, it doesn't sound like it should be too much hard work. It might even be fun." He smiled wickedly at her, and Teresa immediately chastised herself for the way her heartbeat increased its rhythm.

"Fun?" She asked incredulously. "I could not think of a worse way to spend my evening." It was an exaggeration yes, but not too much of one."

"Ouch Lisbon, that hurts."

She smiled wryly at him. "An evening with the California's best and brightest does not appeal to me."

"Not even if you get to wear a dress?" His grin was still in place but his blue eyes had darkened a shade, unless that was just Teresa's imagination.

She groaned, hating any occasion that meant she had to dress something other than her usual shirt and jeans combination.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Patrick told her, climbing out of the chair and walking to the door. The smile was still evident on his face and Teresa was stuck somewhere between finding it insufferably annoying and overwhelmingly charming.

"Fine, I'll see you then." Teresa acknowledged, realising that she had no choice but to lay her personal feelings aside for the case of this case.

* * *

Teresa left work earlier than usual that afternoon, needing to make sure she actually had a suitable dress in her closet, or a dress at all for that matter. For the life of her she couldn't remember the last time she had needed to wear a dress. She raided the contents of her closet, pushing aside an array of shirts, tank tops and jeans to the very edge until she found the dress. It was still wrapped in its cover from the dry cleaner who had actually managed to get the red wine stain out of the fabric. She removed the plastic cover and looked at it, deciding that it would have to do. There was no way she would actually shell out her own money on a new dress for the event.

The last time she had worn this dress was to the wedding of one of her college friends about five years ago, and Teresa hoped it would still fit her. She showered and dried herself quickly, stepping into the dress and sliding up the zipper. Uninvited, the image of Patrick unzipping the dress and letting it fall away from her skin entered her mind, and she banished it back to the recesses of her brain. Thinking of him this way wasn't going to help anybody and she still believed, perhaps foolishly, that the more she denied that she had some personal feelings for Patrick, the more likely they were to just disappear. It confused her because she didn't even really like him, he was irritating, annoying and barely ever took any notice of her orders and authority as his boss. Teresa knew that if any of her other colleagues behaved the way he did, she wouldn't stand for it.

She applied a light amount of makeup, something she rarely did for work unless she was testifying for court, and she ran a brush through her shoulder-length dark hair. She looked in the mirror and assessed her reflection, deciding that she looked okay. She knew she wouldn't raise any eyebrows at the event but also that Patrick wouldn't think she had dressed up for his benefit.

Patrick arrived at her house shortly before seven, finding himself shifting his weight from foot to food in a nervous fashion as he waited on her doorstep. It had been a long time since had made him feel like this, in fact he hadn't felt like this since long before his wife had died, and tonight wasn't even a date, it was work. She came to door and Patrick followed her inside, taking in her dress not at all surreptitiously.

"You look nice, Lisbon." Patrick smiled his usual trademark grin, his blue eyes sparkling dangerously.

Teresa muttered something in reply, not used to compliments on the way she looked, especially not from Patrick. She pulled a light wrap from the hall closet and picked up her purse, following Patrick back out of her house. As they walked to the car, Teresa noticed that Patrick looked particularly good tonight, not that he didn't usually. Teresa chided herself again for letting him turn her into a hormonal teenager. In fact he made her feel and act more like a lovesick teen than she had when she actually was a teenage girl.

Patrick had traded in his usual three piece grey suit for formal black tie dress. His black jacket and pants contrasted sharply with the crisp white shirt he was wearing, and the black bow tie. Whatever happened Patrick was certainly going to be popular with the rich women of California tonight.

Teresa climbed into the passenger side, making sure she didn't shut the long skirt of her lilac coloured dress in the car door. She was missing the practicality of her jeans already. The atmosphere in the car was a little awkward so Teresa chose to stick to conversation topics that were relatively safe.

"So, tell me about this case." She began, organising the folds of her skirt.


	2. Part Two

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**

_Here's the second and final slightly longer part of this story. Thank you so much to JelloFanatic123, DayDreamer211, ilovemclife, mwalter1, shopping-luva91, yasminbanu786 and PhoenixWytch for reviewing! :) Hope you enjoy this part too! Xx_

* * *

**Part Two**

_"So tell me about this case." She began organising the folds of her skirt._

Patrick glanced across at her for a second, before turning his attention back to the road and to the case. He had secretly hoped to spend at least some of the evening talking with Teresa as if they were friends rather than simply discussing work.

"The California PD have been working this case for months, investigating a man who attends these kinds of high profile functions and abducts women from them. They return home the next day with next to no memory of the previous night, and no way to ID their attacker. The California PD wants me to see if I can track down their abductor."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "And I am here why?" She understood that as his handler she needed to be here, and there was Hoffman's concern about making sure any evidence they gleaned checked out in court but she was sure someone else could have accompanied Jane tonight.

He turned to glance at her again, his eyes sparkling deliciously. "I couldn't turn up with a date now, could I? That's so not done at these kinds of events, Lisbon."

She fought off the urge to roll her eyes again. "Because you attend them all the time, right?" She asked, playing along with his banter as usual.

"Oh yeah, all the time." He grinned. "Actually, I had to attend a fair few when I was doing the psychic circuit."

Lisbon could sense that his teasing mood was fading, of course he was remembering all of the times he had attended these kinds of functions with his wife.

"That explains the monkey suits then." She said, trying to keep the mood light. Patrick was irritate the hell out of her on a near-daily basis but she hated to see him upset over the death of his family. It made her want to do anything to take away his pain, and left her feeling ridiculously helpless.

"I think I look quite dapper, actually." Patrick replied and Teresa was pleased to see he could lay aside his pain, she hated seeing him look so lost.

* * *

Patrick pulled his car to a stop outside one of the most incredible houses Teresa had ever seen, and she had been to a fair few during her time at the CBI. The second Patrick had killed the ignition, a tall, lean black man dressed in a charcoal coloured suit came over to take the keys. With a shared nod, the man drove the car around to the private parking at the back of the house.

The two of them made their way towards the entrance across the gravelled drive, which was making Teresa remember why she rarely wore heels. Patrick noticed her struggling to keep up and offered her his arm, making their passage towards the double doors a little easier and quicker.

"Patrick and Teresa Smith." He told the blonde woman at the door who was checking names off a long guest list. She smiled winningly at them, letting her eyes scan Patrick for just a little too long before finally checking their names off her list.

"Have a great evening Mr and Mrs Smith." She told them. Teresa had to bite back a smile, feeling that this evening was really more like a movie than real life.

"Were the names your choice?" She hissed in his ear as they made their way through the spacious entrance hall.

"No, they were a compromise. Detective Hoffman wouldn't let me call myself James Bond." He replied, completely deadpan.

"I can't think why." Teresa muttered, accepting a glass of wine from a waiter who passed by with a tray loaded with drinks. "Why don't you ask him if he's seen anything suspicious?" She whispered to Patrick. "He might have regular work at these events."

Patrick looked mildly shocked and Teresa wasn't sure whether he was being serious or not. "Actually have a conversation with the hired help in front of all these people?"

"It was just a suggestion." She muttered, feeling more and more ill at ease by the moment. She was beginning to feel underdressed in her simple lilac gown and cross pendant, and had suddenly realised that she had forgotten to wear any earrings. Ninety percent of the women here seemed to be wearing tailored, designer gowns and their ears and throats dripped with diamonds and pearls. Teresa was really starting to believe that Hoffman should've asked Van Pelt to assist Patrick tonight, she was certain that Grace would own more than one dress and wouldn't have forgotten to put her earrings back in after her shower.

* * *

"That is our man." Patrick said with confidence when Teresa returned from the bathroom.

"And you know this how?" She wondered why she even bothered asked after all these months of working with him. More often than not he did appear to just 'know' these things. She spoke on behalf of her entire team when she said that it was extremely frustrating.

"Look at the way he's looking at that woman over there, she'll be his next victim." Patrick continued quietly. "See that slight bulge in his pocket, that's his supply of rohipnol or whatever he's drugging them with."

"Or he could just be happy to see her." Teresa shot back quietly as they slowly sidled a little closer to where the young man was standing. They hobnobbed a little with the other guests, but never let their suspect out of their sight.

"Who's your dress?" A redheaded woman of about the same age as Teresa asked.

"Uh," She stalled. Talking about fashion was hardly her strong suit and this was definitely not the situation to reveal that it was actually a recycled bridesmaids dress. "My friend is a fashion designer, you probably won't have heard of her, she's pretty new." It was a complete lie.

"Oh," The woman replied, walking away.

Teresa rolled her eyes at Patrick. "I need a drink. Do you want one?" He shook his head and Teresa went to get another glass of champagne from a brunette waitress who was passing in their direction. "How much longer do we have to stay here?" She asked, moving back to stand with Patrick.

"Anyone would think you're not enjoying yourself."

"And where would they get that impression?" It was true that this was not Teresa's idea of a good way to spend an evening, but she had to admit she was enjoying spending time with Patrick away from the office more than she thought she would. The envious glances that were being shot in her direction certainly helped to make the night more bearable.

* * *

A few minutes later, Teresa was starting to feel light-headed but blamed it on the fact that she hadn't had time to eat dinner between searching for her dress and taking a shower. The event had provided canapés but they hardly constituted as a proper meal. She helped herself to a few salmon puffs but the dizziness seemed to be getting worse not better. Patrick noticed that she seemed to be holding onto his arm a little tighter, her fingers digging into his flesh.

"Teresa, are you okay?" He asked, his face was just a blur to her and his voice sounded faraway. She managed to shake her head and waved her empty champagne flute at him before succumbing to the blackness.

"Too much champagne on an empty stomach." Patrick called a little too cheerily as he managed to carry both Teresa and her empty glass outside. He saw the look of surprise on the suspects face and the way the brunette waitress slipped out of the room even though there were still plenty of drinks on her tray. If the two of them were as stupid as Patrick suspected they were, some fingerprints would be found on Teresa's glass. "First night out since our baby was born, the freedom was just too much!" Patrick continued to prattle as he helped Teresa down the stairs onto the drive, and motioned for the valet. "He's in there." He told the black man who had parked their car for them. "Drag in the brunette from out the back too, she's his accomplice." He pulled out his cell phone and showed the undercover officer the candid shots he had taken. The detective thanked him and pulled out his walkie talkie.

Patrick supported Teresa's body against the side of the car and placed the empty champagne glass into an evidence bag he had been carrying in his jacket pocket. He made sure one of the other undercover agents received it and then helped Teresa into the passenger seat of his car. They drove through the darkened streets towards Teresa's home, Patrick occasionally glancing across at her sleeping form. As they approached the area where Teresa lived, Patrick thought he heard her stirring in the seat beside him.

"Hey sleepy, was the evening really that boring?"

"What happened?" She demanded, her eyes opening wide as she sat up straight in her seat.

"You helped us catch the suspect Lisbon, and you really went all out." Patrick replied.

"He spiked my champagne?" She asked, feeling both angry and humiliated.

"No, not yours." Patrick explained. "The waitress was heading for the woman he had been eyeing all night but you intercepted the spiked drink. The rate you drank it made the drug kick in faster, but it made him panic. So, nice going Lisbon."

Teresa leaned back in the seat and sighed. "Well, at least we caught him."

"Not forgetting the waitress; his accomplice." Patrick chimed in.

"Right," Teresa agreed and they lapsed into silence again until they neared a fast food restaurant. "I'm starving."

Patrick smiled, pulling over and navigating his way around the drive-thru. They drove the short distance back to Teresa's house, practically salivating from the smell of the burgers, fries and take away coffee.

* * *

Back at Teresa's, she pulled out the coffee table and they ate their late dinner on her couch.

"Now this," She said, washing down a mouthful of cheeseburger with a swig of coffee. "Is my kind of evening."

He reached out and wiped a dab of relish from her cheek with a napkins. "I couldn't agree more." Working with Lisbon was certainly teaching him to appreciate the simple things in life, something he wished he had learned a long time ago.

"And if you tell anyone at work tomorrow that I was drugged and passed out, I'll kill you."

Patrick chuckled, his blue eyes glittering so mischievously that he knew he deserved it when Teresa threw her balled up napkin at him.

_Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved! :)_


End file.
